


Growing up Together

by Justanothersinger



Series: Chrobin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, aight?, and then my dash was flooded with chrobin, hope you have fun reading it!, i dunno but i think it came out well, i have no idea how this is, i missed the memo for the week so, i was just minding my own business, i wrote this in a day, let's have a good time, ok look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Robin struggles with the idea of class change and Chrom seems to have all the answers. Chrobin Week Day 01: Class Change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up Together

Growing up Together

A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction

"This is surreal." 

"You could say that again." 

 

The seal feels warm in his hands. Chrom laughs, "You look like you're staring down a wyvern. Relax, Robin."

 

"Technically, I do that every day. Cherche's been making me look for mates for Minerva, which is actually pretty easy if I'm being completely honest; I'm pretty sure the more difficult parts is doing the oil painting thing because how in Naga's name do you manage to capture the flattering angles of a  _horned hell-dragon_ and-" _  
_

"Robin, Robin. Robin. Breathe." Hands on his shoulders, strong and comforting. Steady blue staring into his eyes. 

 

Calming. Like the ocean under a clear, blue sky. 

 

Fingers against his cheek. 

  
"Your skin's cold."

 

"Is it?" 

"Are you really that nervous?" 

 

"...I am." Robin sighs and his words shake more than he would have liked, "I...this is nerve-wracking to me, yes." 

 

"Weren't you the one who suggested you do this?"

 

"I did and I still think it's a good idea. I don't think I'm wrong or anything. It's just the, uh, process itself that worries me." 

"The process?" Chrom narrows his eyes, "...It's the whole changing thing. Isn't it?" 

 

"I have no memories before the time I met you or the Shepherds. I thought that after all this time, I'd made my peace with that." Robin looks at the seal again, watching the dim light dance on the gold, "I'm pretty sure I did, for the most part. But...this is different. This is me changing my way of battle. While my general tactics stay the same, the way people look at me won't." 

"Because you're a Grandmaster? It's not that different from a Tactician is it?" 

  
"Again, it's how people see it. And...I know it's stupid, but I feel the same way." Robin looks back up at him, "I don't know what's going to happen, so how do I know I won't change? How would I know I'd stay the same? It's such a minor fear but I really don't want to move from where I am now. I've fought for this, the person who I am today and the thought that I'd lose everything in a bid for power is-"

"I knew you reading those books was a bad idea." Chrom says. Quite suddenly in fact, taking all the steam out of Robin's speech. He blinks up at the prince, "What?"

 

"Those B-grade romance novels that Sumia's lent you. With those weird plot-lines and such about the hero losing their way in the middle." 

 

"Wha-what does _that_ have to do with anything?"

 

"It's given you weird ideas, hasn't it? And here I thought Olivia's horror stories was the thing to watch out for." 

 

"Weird ideas?"

 

"No matter what kind of class you change into, it doesn't change who you are as a person." Chrom says. His tone is gentle, unwavering and strong, "No matter the things they say of you, you know the person who you are now. Right?"

"I...sometimes, I'm not sure of that." 

 

"And if that's how you feel now, you'd continue to feel that even as you changed classes." Chrom says simply, "Because only your appearance changes. Not the person you actually are." 

  
"..."

 

"...Of course, it's a nerve-wracking decision for anybody to make." Chrom says. He takes the seal and hefts it in his hands, studying it closely, "Even me." 

 

"Yeah. Only you're not the one making the decision."

 

"Hm."

 

The seal in Chrom's hands glows suddenly. 

 

"I wonder about that." Chrom says with a grin. 

 

And then a flash of light envelops the room. 

 

"?! Chrom?!" Robin calls out, he hasn't even moved before the light fades again and he sees Chrom again. 

 

Dressed in armor that was strange and new, much more imperial-looking than before. His sword, Falchion glowing with a strange gold light and the cape behind him billowing as the sight started to register in Robin's mind. 

"...Wait...wait! You-!"

 

"Hm. I still feel the same. Maybe a bit stuffy in these clothes." Chrom says, looking down at himself and stretching experimentally, "And a bit stronger. But that's about it."

 

"Chrom, what did you-?!"

"Well, I was planning on changing anyway. I want to support you the way you've supported me in and out of battle." Chrom shrugs, "Even if it means doing this together."

 

Chrom touches Robin's cheek again and this time, he leans in a bit more. 

 

The kiss is short, sweet, comforting. 

 

Robin's lips are warm by the time he pulls away. 

 

"Isn't that what it means to be the wind at your back, the sword at your side?"

"...That's kind of sly." Robin mutters, "You were the one who said I was that. For you." 

 

"Maybe."

"...You know that you used up our only seal for that right?"

 

"You can stay like this for a while longer. You have for the past few months at least."

  
Chrom chuckles as he hears Robin sigh again. 

 

"I suppose. Though, by your logic, doesn't it technically make it harder for  _me_ to support  _you_?"

  
"Of course it doesn't. It's you, after all." 

 

"Why do  you have an answer for everything?"

"I just know you, love. And I believe in you, no matter what happens."

 

_Now that sounded like something out of a romance novel._

 

"...Thank you, Chrom."

"Anytime."

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
